Twisted Princess Aurora
by Kitt21
Summary: Just a little back story to a Picture I found on Deviantart. Check it out.


I got the artist's permission to write this. I don't own Disney or sleeping beauty and the artwork that inspired this story belongs to jeftoon01 on Deviantart.

* * *

As Prince Phillip threw his sword, he and the three fairies watched it imbed itself in Maleficent's chest, causing her to fall off the cliff to her death. Stumbling to the side, the prince saw the dragon's body lying still on the canyon floor, his sword still in its chest starting to rust.

"Now let's hurry Phillip." Flora said in a rush, the other three fairies nodding and flitting away. None noticed the large gash in the prince's side, or the blood that stained his clothes. But somehow, Phillip summoned the strength to move forward to the castle that held his beloved. The trek was long, the fairies continuing to rush him, but finally after what felt like an eternity, they made it to Aurora's chambers. The sight of his princess on the bed took Phillip's breath away as he slumped to the side of her bed. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Aurora opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Phillip. He smiled back before his eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground.

Aurora cried out and rushed to her prince's side, but it was too late. He was dead. She turned to the three fairies that had watched everything in shock.

"Do something. Please." Aurora begged. Maryweather stepped forward, but was held back by the other two.

"I'm sorry dear." Flora spoke sadly.

"Our magic cannot change death." Fauna said softly.

"What do you mean?" Aurora demanded, clutching her prince to herself. "You changed Maleficent's spell of death on me, why can't you change death now?" But all she got was a shake of the head from her former guardians. Tears welled up in Aurora's eyes as she let out a shriek of pain and continued to clutch Phillip.

"Come; let us give her some time." Flora spoke softly, leading the other two away. When they left, Aurora gently laid Phillip down to the floor and pressed a kiss to his cold lips, but unlike for her, his eyes remained closed.

"Goodbye my love." She spoke as she got up and went over to her fireplace. Using the same secret passages that Maleficent used to lure her away, she made her way out of the castle and back into the forest. It was hours later that the fairies found her gone.

Aurora stumbled through the forest that had been her home for many years, but she didn't notice where she was going until she reached the old cottage that had been her home and made her way to her old room. Ripping off her dress, she changed into her old peasant dress, the same dress that she wore when she met Phillip, and collapsed onto her bed. Minutes later, an old brown owl flew through her window and landed on her desk. Lifting her head, Aurora saw it was one of her old forest friends. It hooted at her, asking what's wrong.

"My prince, he's dead." Aurora spoke with tears in her eyes. The owl gave her a sad look with his large eyes. Aurora sniffed and made her way to her desk, carefully stroking the bird's feathers. Then she noticed a needle and thread near the owl's claws. Picking it up, she stared at the needles tip, the owl hooting again.

"My prince is gone. The world is so ugly without him. I don't want to see such ugliness."

"Aurora!" The three fairies shouted through the forest. They had been searching the forest for days, hoping to find the princess. Her parents had been so heartbroken when she did not appear. Though not as much as Phillip's father when his body was discovered. War was on the horizon, with each king accusing the other for the death/disappearance of their children.

"Oh where could she be?" Maryweather demanded, huffing and crossing her arms.

"I don't know, but we have to keep searching." Flora said.

"Look!" Fauna spoke up, pointing down a small pathway. At the end was the shadowy figure of a young woman. All three fairies hurried down and were relieved when they saw it was Aurora, though she remained in the shadows of the trees, they were happy to see she was relatively alright.

"Princess, are we glad to see you." Flora said.

"Why did you run away?" Fauna asked.

"We were so worried about you." Maryweather said.

"You shouldn't have come." Aurora spoke softly.

"What are you talking about child? Of course we had to come. We were worried about you!" Flora snapped. "Now come, we need to head back to the castle."

"No. I'm not going back." Aurora said with conviction.

"Of course you are." Maryweather spoke in a huff. "Now stop being silly and come with us."

"No." She spoke much softer this time.

"That does it!" Flora said as she leveled her wand at Aurora. "This is for your own good Aurora!" But as she cast her spell, an owl swooped toward the fairies and tackled Flora's wand arm, causing the spell to shoot off and bounce off the trees. The fairies grouped together to try and dodge the wild blast, but in the end all three were hit with the spell. As the light of the magic dissipated, a small metal and glass lantern holding three colored lights stood where the fairies had. The owl swooped and gathered the wands before landing on Aurora's arm. She gathered the wands and put them in her dress pocket. As the fairies shouted to be let out, Aurora stepped toward them and out of the shadows. When the fairies finally got a good look at her, they stared in horror. Her skin was sickly pale and covered with gashes and cuts from stumbling through the forest, her entire left hand bandaged, but still bleeding. Her eyelids permanently sewed shut, crying bloody tears.

"This is for your own good." Aurora said with a sadistic grin as she picked the lantern up and held it to her face. She then attached it to her sash and started making her way deeper into the forest, humming a simple tune.

* * *

A little short, but since I started it at the end of Phillip's battle, what can you expect? I hope you liked it.


End file.
